


My Heart is Not Stone

by ElleClarke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Matchmaking, Oral Sex, Secret Letters, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleClarke/pseuds/ElleClarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malika Cadash is heading off on a dangerous mission when she finds a note in her bags.  A love note!  Does she try to find out who sent it?  Or are things better left alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is Not Stone

 

**Timing Note:**  This begins some time after the claiming of Skyhold, before the events at the Winter Palace.

 

The Herald of Andraste found the note in her saddlebags the first night on the way to Adamant Fortress.  The mission was to confront the Grey Wardens who had somehow allied with Corypheus.  The advance team had just settled down for the evening when she found it, at the very bottom of her bag, almost as if it had been hiding. They were scouting ahead, clearing the way for the main part of the Inquisition Army, being led personally by Commander Cullen.

Malika had asked the others about it, but Iron Bull and Dorian had just shrugged, returning to their strange, hostile way of flirting.  The Qunari and Tevinter had been in love for months.  Their denial had been adorable at first, but the fabric of the charade was getting frayed around the edges.  She hoped that they figured things out quickly.  All of Thedas had become unstable, and any tiny bit of happiness was worth more than Dragonbone, in her opinion.

Varric had seemed curious, but had claimed to have no idea where the note had come from.  The other dwarf was wearing his ‘Who, me?’ face though, so she wasn’t so sure.  The outside simply had her name, Malika Cadash, not the Herald of Andraste, or Inquisitor Cadash, just her name.  She sat down near the fire after the evening meal and opened the carefully folded letter.

 

**_My Lady Cadash,_ **

 

**_Please forgive me for contacting you in this manner.  I am sure you get unsolicited letters from men constantly, but I have attempted to speak to you in person, and my courage failed me each time I tried to turn our conversations to a more personal nature.  I could not, however, allow you to face the upcoming battle without this small gesture on my part.  I wish for you to understand that while everyone in Skyhold will greet your return with genuine joy, I will be especially grateful to see your smiling face upon your arrival.  The truth is that I am very much in love with you, Malika Cadash.  I have been for longer than I should admit.  It is as if I can feel the stone tremble beneath my feet when I am graced by your presence.  I never thought I would feel this way about you, or anyone.  You are nothing like what I expected when we first met.  I haven’t known many dwarves, and I don’t know if I am breaking rules just by writing to you like this.  It is not my intention to offend you in any way.  I wish I knew what to say to you to win your heart, but even had I that information, I am not worthy of your affections.  I am a man broken by circumstance and have seen too much to be a good partner, even were I lucky enough to catch your eye.  I am asking you only to survive, in any way possible.  It is enough for me to serve the Inquisition and assist you in your victories in any way I am able._ **

 

**_Be careful, I beg of you._ **

 

Malika’s heart lurched in her chest as she read the note.  She was a Carta dwarf.  By necessity, everything in her life had to be useful.  Any extras were few, and far between.  Love was a luxury in her world.  No one had ever said such beautiful things to her.  She read the words again, her hand at her throat.  Finally, she looked up from the note to see the others watching her with great interest.  Her cheeks flamed.  She must have reacted more than she’d thought.  Her admirer had laid bare his soul to her and asked for nothing other than for her to survive and return to him.  Ancestors...who  _ was _ this man?

~oOo~

 

    After the victory at Adamant fortress, and her too close escape from the Fade, Malika returned to Skyhold determined to look at the people around her with new eyes.  One of the people closest to her had feelings for her that he had never revealed.  A big part of her job with the Carta had been to establish contacts, and that had meant reading people was a key skill.  Was she slipping?  What, if anything, should she do about the love letter?  The man had chosen not to reveal himself.  She should respect that.  But on the other hand, he had reached out to her.  That had to mean something as well.  

     She had been wracking her brain to try to figure out who her admirer was, but she was no closer to an answer now, than she had been when she’d first read the note.  Dorian and Iron Bull were busy dancing around each other.  She knew for sure that it wasn’t Varric.  Even if Bianca hadn’t been a factor, her admirer had said he hadn’t known many dwarves.  Solas seemed capable of deep feeling, but he was uninterested in anyone or anything not elvish.  

Every time she thought about the men in her inner circle, she just couldn’t imagine any of them writing with such elegance, or having feelings for her other than comradery.  Cole would have just told her he had feelings for her; he wouldn’t have even considered hiding it.  Blackwall had already made his play and been turned down.  She was sure he was hiding more than could reasonably be explained by his broodiness.  And Cullen, the one that she’d been secretly crushing over for months, was exceedingly proper when they were alone, even though they’d eventually become friends.  If it wasn’t one of them, then she needed to look further from her inner group.  For that, she needed help.

Malika spotted Varric over by the fire in the main hall.  Grabbing two mugs and a bottle of something from one of the tables, she approached the other dwarf somewhat reluctantly.  Someone had shared his deepest feelings with her, and Malika didn’t want to betray that trust.  She  _ did _ want to find out who had written the letter though, or at least find a way to let the author know that his action had saved her, even if he didn’t wish to make himself known.

“Hey, Varric.”  the Herald smiled at the other dwarf, the mugs thunking as she set them down on the table.  “I need a drink, and you’re going to help a friend out by having one with me.  Wouldn’t want it to get around that the Herald of Andraste was seen drinking alone, would we?”

“Yeah rumors of a drunken dwarf...can’t have you being a cliche.”  Varric raised an eyebrow, but took the mug without protest.  They sat talking and drinking for a good twenty minutes before Varric decided to cut to the chase.  He could have sat there all night telling her stories, but that wasn’t why she had sought him out.  “You didn’t come over here to talk about my business enterprises, hear the tale of The Champion. or to share a drink.  Tell me what you want, Diamondback.”

Malika had originally disliked the nickname, until Varric had told her that he’d chosen it because she was just as tricky as the game itself, and smarter than anyone he’d ever played it with.  After that, it had grown on her, and now drew a smile to her face.  “You know about the note that I found in my saddlebags.  You were there when I found it.  Do you know who wrote it?”

“I remember you finding it, yes...” Varric said with his ‘trust me’ face.  “I could try to find out who the author is.  But that would be hard, since I’ve only seen the note from a distance.  It wasn’t signed?”

“No, it wasn’t.”  She said as she handed him the note under the table. Varric opened the letter, quickly reading it and passing it back to her.  She carefully tucked the note away in a hidden pocket.  “You don’t seem surprised by what it says.” 

“Why are  _ you? _  What are you looking for here?  Do you want to meet the person?  Write back?  Are you sure you really want to know who wrote it?”  Varric probed.  “Once you pick this lock, you won’t be able to close it again.”

“I want him to know that I appreciate what he wrote very much.  It was just what I needed in a dark moment.  Other than that, I don’t know.  I’ve never had anyone care so much for me.  Just...me.”  Malika’s pale cheeks were flushed.  She tried to cover it by tucking a strand of her long black hair back into her bun.

“For someone who works with people as much you do, you’re pretty clueless sometimes.”  Varric shook his head in disbelief.  “I know you have people trying to get in good with you and the Inquisition, and before that, the Carta, so compliments probably don’t even register with you.  But, Malika, you’re a perfect combination of intelligence, danger, and beauty.  It’s no surprise to me that you got a letter like this.  What absolutely astounds me, is that you don’t get  _ more. _ ”

“I...”  the Herald looked at the other dwarf and realized that he was being completely straight with her, an occurrence so rare that she could count them on one hand.  People thought she was beautiful?  She’d have to think hard on that later. “Thank you, Varric.  You’ll let me know when you find something?”

Varric watched the other dwarf walk away, and he wasn’t the only one.  Another pair of eyes were glued to Malika’s retreating figure until she closed the door to her tower.  The man turned as if to leave, stopping mid stride when he saw the look on Varric’s face.  Varric gestured to the chair that the Inquisitor had just vacated. The large man walked over and sat down, his face flushed at being caught staring.

“You will want to hear this, Curly.”  Varric began, allowing a smile to escape.  This might just work out, after all.

~oOo~

 

Malika waited in the small library deep inside Skyhold.  The one with the rare and dangerous tomes that were not available to the general population.  She was excited to meet with the man who’d written the letter to her.  It had taken over a week to arrange.  Apparently Varric had had to convince her admirer that she was serious about meeting him.  It had required an invitation in her own hand to get it done.  She still didn’t know who it was.  Varric had absolutely refused to tell her, no matter how she’d threatened him, and she’d gotten quite creative.

Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone approaching, and she automatically used her skills as a rogue to conceal herself.  Malika didn’t want to reveal her presence until she was sure that the person approaching was who she was waiting for, not just someone passing by.  A large shadow climbed the wall.  Her breath caught; there was no mistaking that profile.  She’d stared at it whenever possible for months now.  That square jaw, the perfectly straight nose, those shoulders decorated by that fluffy mantle that had always reminded her of a lion’s mane.  She literally held her breath as the shadow came closer and the man himself finally came into view.  

She’d developed a crush on Cullen Stanton Rutherford the second she’d laid eyes on him.  She’d gotten lustful for him the first time she heard him speak.  And finally, fallen hard for him the moment she’d witnessed him lead his soldiers.  He couldn’t be her admirer, could he?  That would be just too good to be true.  He took a deep breath, rubbed the back of his neck, then settled in to wait.  There could be no doubt.  He was there.  For her.

The Commander sat down in a creaky chair and scanned the room.  He pulled out a note and opened it.  He’d been reading it and rereading it over the past few days.  His eyes couldn’t help scanning the words, still thinking that he might have read them incorrectly.

**_In a note, you told me a great deal, but asked nothing of me, other than to come home to Skyhold safely.  I need you to know how much I appreciate what you told me, but let me tell you why.  I don’t know how much you heard about what happened to me in the Fade, but I’m going to tell you something that I haven’t told anyone, not even my advisors.  I gave up.  You said that you are a man broken by circumstance, but you are not alone.  There was a moment when the fear demon whispered to me that if I died there, lost in the darkness, that no one would miss me.  They’d miss the Herald, or the Inquisitor, or the Carta connection, but no one would ever miss_ _me._ _For a moment, I believed it.  I found no motivation to fight, because for so long I have meant nothing to anyone, other than how useful I was to them.  Perhaps that was selfish of me.  But I felt the paper in my pocket, and I remembered your words.  In a moment where I could have just quit, lost myself to the demon, and doomed everyone on Thedas,_ _you_ _saved me.  Thank you for that.  I will honor your request to remain anonymous, but if you should change your mind, I would like to meet with you.  Perhaps we might finally speak of things other than Inquisition business?_  **

 

The former templar folded the note carefully and tucked it away.  He saw that he was twitching his leg nervously and placed his hand on his knee to still the movement.  Varric had tried to convince him to sign the letter in the first place, but Cullen had been unwilling to risk damaging his friendship with Malika by complicating matters.  But  _ her _ note had changed everything.

“Hello, Cullen.”  Malika came out of the shadows, stepping into the candlelight.  She’d just appeared out of nowhere. He managed not to jump, but wondered how long she’d been there.  She was dressed in a casual shirt and pants, but she’d left her hair loose, the dark strands curling flirtatiously over her shoulders.  He’d never seen her with it loose before.  She was astoundingly beautiful.

“Inquisitor!”  Cullen greeted her.  He kept himself firmly planted in the chair only by sheer force of will. He’d taken it on purpose so that they’d be able to talk on the same level.  He didn’t wish to tower over her, he wanted to see her face.  “I...wasn’t sure you would come.”

“I invited you, didn’t I?”  Malika smiled at him.  She took a step closer.  Light glinted off the top fastening of her blouse as she fiddled with it.  His gaze met hers.  She seemed surprised that her admirer was him.

“But you didn’t know who would show.”  Cullen looked away from her, telling himself that it had been a terrible idea to come.  “I thought you might be disappointed when I appeared.”

“How could you think I would be disappointed? I didn’t know who I was meeting, but your letter...no one has ever...”  Malika protested as she moved closer to him.  She reached out to his jaw, gently turning his face back to hers. Her dark brown eyes were soft and warm.  “Tell me what you see when you look at me.”

Cullen leaned into her small hand for a moment, eyes closed.  This wasn’t the first time they’d touched, but it was the first time they had ever connected in a way beyond friends or companions.  When he opened his eyes again, he finally found the courage to tell her how he felt.  “I see the face of a strong woman who shines brightly in a dark time.  I see the smile of a kind woman, who takes the time to help others.  I see the backbone of a determined woman, who will save Thedas.  But what I long to see, when you come apart in pleasure, I have only seen in my dreams.”

“Oh...I’ve thought about you, Cullen.  About kissing you...and other...things.”  Malika’s eyes widened as she searched his face. He’d always tried to be distant and professional so she’d never have an inkling that he’d been hiding so much inside.  Now he let her see.  He’d been drawn to her from the start, but he’d never allowed himself to think too hard on why he’d often sought out her company.  He had never considered that she might have been drawn to him as well.

“You...have?”  Cullen felt slightly dizzy as he tried to wrap his mind around this new information.  He was hung up on what ‘other things’ she might have been thinking about.  The possibilities thrilled him and made his blood race.

“Practically every time I look at you.”  Her voice was full of promise as she stepped close.  She rested her hands on his knees, leaning close enough that he could smell the subtle perfume she always wore.

“Well, then.  That’s...”  Cullen’s eyes drifted to her lips.  She had come close enough, that if he leaned forward just a little bit...he found his lips against hers before he’d even completed the thought.  He wrapped his arms around her, growling in delight when he felt her small hands dig into the mane around his neck.  The chair creakily protested as she practically climbed into his lap, knees on either side of his hips.  Her enthusiastic response to his kiss stole his breath.   

The warrior stripped off his gloves, letting them fall to the floor before burying his hands in her silky hair as he’d often longed to do.  His tongue teased hers, deepening the kiss with a groan.  Every touch, every swipe of his tongue she met halfway, her eagerness spurring on his own.  They stayed like that for a long time, learning, exploring how they each liked to be kissed.  They strained against each other urgently, desire ratcheting higher as sighs and gasps filled the room.  

Malika considered that she might be dreaming.  Her body seemed to know what it wanted, and was dead set on getting it.  She’d been pursued by human men previously, but she’d never seriously been tempted before.  Cullen’s large hands were warm as they traveled down the back of her neck, pausing at her shoulders before slowly moving to the fastenings on her blouse.  Heat followed everywhere he touched, making her body feel like warm honey.  She pushed the furry mantle over his shoulders, her hands on a quest to find the man beneath the armor.  The fabric draped haphazardly over the back of the increasingly noisy chair.  The more they slid together, the more the chair sang, until finally the wood gave way and the couple crashed to the floor in a tangle of fabric and limbs.

Cullen groaned as his back hit the stone floor.  The impact shook the nearest bookshelf, causing dust to rain down gently. He was unhurt, but one of the chair legs was digging into his back near his kidney.  Malika was plastered against his chest in a way that made him never want to move again.  The pain in his back caused him to shift his hips, and her sexy groan had him wishing they’d met somewhere with more sturdy furniture.  That crash had been loud, and there was no way they would be alone for long.  He made a suggestion.  “Perhaps we should seek out somewhere more private?”

Malika’s lustful haze had cleared enough that she could hear the guards approaching, heavy boots thumping fast against the stone.  Ancestors!  The last thing she wanted was to leave him.  “I support that idea, especially since we’re about to be interrupted.  Meet me for breakfast?  We could discuss more private locations then.”

“Yes, I would like that.”  Cullen nodded, eager to see her again as soon as possible.  She left him with a memorable kiss, disappearing into the shadows just before the guards reached them, leaving to him how to explain to the two guards who showed up how he’d made such a ruckus all by himself.

 

~oOo~

“What?”  Cullen was sitting across from Malika the next morning in the dining area sharing breakfast at one of the long communal tables.  Fortunately, the closest people to them were all the way at the other end, and they seemed uninterested in anything that he and Malika were discussing.  He lowered his voice and added a teasing tone, “You’re staring at my mouth.  Have I got egg on my face?  Do I chew oddly?  Does my face in some other way amuse you?”

“I often stare at your mouth.  Now I just don’t care if you see me.”  Malika was pleasantly surprised at how at ease she was with Cullen now.  It was as if that first kiss opened a floodgate, and there was no stopping what was happening between them now.  She’d never attempted the friends to lovers thing before, but she found that she was more able to focus on the exciting bits, and less on the nervous insecurity that often came with new relationships.

“Why?”  He smiled at her as he stabbed a strawberry with his fork and ate it.  He’d thought all night about exploring the new aspect of their relationship.  The warrior felt as if he’d won the grand tourney.  He was lucky to have this opportunity with Malika, and he was determined to make the most of it.  

“You’re a beautiful man, Cullen, with a lovely mouth, and sexy scar.  I’m staring at your lips because I liked kissing you.  So I can’t help but think about doing it again.  I’m also wondering what else you’re good at with that mouth.”

Cullen dropped his fork onto his plate in a loud clatter.  His heart pounded as images floated through his mind. Conversations around them stopped.  The people who had not been paying attention suddenly seemed keenly interested in what he was discussing with the Inquisitor.  He picked up his fork again, sending his most wicked grin her way.

“Tonight then?  I could demonstrate.”  Cullen kept eating as if he hadn’t just propositioned the Herald of Andraste in a roomful of people.  He was pleased at the boldness she inspired in him.  The world seemed to stop around them as he waited for her to respond.  One heartbeat, then two.

“My tower, an hour after sunset.  Don’t be late.” She grinned at him, brushing his leg under the table with her tiny foot.  Malika wondered how she’d make it through the endless meetings she had scheduled.  Some of them would include Cullen, and his sexy mouth would be particularly distracting.

“I am always punctual, my lady.”  Cullen whispered, keeping his face perfectly composed as he returned her touch under the table.  Nothing short of Corypheus showing up at Skyhold personally would keep Cullen from this appointment.  He just hoped he could survive the day. “Shall we go to the war room, Inquisitor?”

 

~oOo~

 

The Herald of Andraste and the Commander of the Inquisition Forces met an hour after sunset in the Inquisitor’s Tower.  Cullen had asked Cassandra to occupy his office to deal with anything that might require immediate attention.  The Seeker had raised a dramatic eyebrow at his request, but had thankfully asked him no questions.  The couple had not been successful at hiding the new development in their relationship from Josephine and Leliana, though they had both been kind enough to pretend ignorance, at least for the present.

“Why do Fereldens always put their food into a pie?” Malika asked as their entree was served.  It was a traditional meat pie made with lamb and vegetables.  The pie was placed between Cullen and Malika, scented steam rising invitingly.   
“I’m sure it’s intentional.” Cullen scooted his chair closer to hers.  “Sharing food is very intimate if done correctly.  Making one pie for two people means we have to be close...to be satisfied.”

“Let me be clear, Commander.  We’re not leaving this tower until we’ve both been satisfied completely.”  Malika debated jumping into Cullen’s lap right then, but decided that she could be patient just a little while longer.  Instead, she ran her small smooth hand over his large rough one, smiling at the quick breath he took in reaction.  “However long that takes.”

The rest of the meal passed in a haze of rich food, wine, and sensual foreplay.  They found themselves on the sofa after dessert, Malika curled up against Cullen’s side.  She sent her personal servant away after that, with orders that she not be disturbed for the rest of the evening.

“This may have been the longest day of my life.”  Malika laughed as she heard the door close, indicating that they were finally alone. 

“I thought so as well, though you’re worth any wait.”  His voice was filled with warm promise as he stroked her cheek with his fingertips.  He had left his armor in his quarters, so she was pressed tightly against his ribs with just fabric between them. Pulling her closer to him, Cullen’s mouth found hers and he was lost in the feel of her lips under his.  

Mailika reveled in Cullen’s kiss.  She hadn’t been exaggerating when she’d teased him about her obsession with his mouth.  He began as he had the first time, brushing his mouth against hers gently.  She sighed in pleasure as his tongue teased hers.  Not content to be passive, she kissed him back with purpose, and began a quest of her own.  Laces loosened under Malika’s attention, allowing her to open Cullen’s shirt, nimble fingers finally finding his bare skin underneath.  Just the right amount of blond chest hair tickled her palms as she caressed his hard chest.  He continued to focus on her mouth, allowing her to explore his body as she wished, and she took full advantage.

Hard muscles flexed as Cullen lifted himself away from the sofa and pulled off his shirt, allowing it hit the floor somewhere.  She didn’t track it because she was mesmerized by the sight of him.  He was half lit by the fireplace, chest bare and perfectly formed.  Hands exploring the ridges and hard ropes of muscle, Malika watched the warrior’s face reflecting his desire for her touch.  She brushed his nipples with her palms, provoking a shiver from him.  He gasped as she paused to pinch each nub lightly between her fingertips. 

Malika pushed against his shoulders pressing him flat across the length of the sofa.  She climbed over him as she had the night before, knees on either side of his hips, pinning him underneath her.  She sat over him, smiling down at him as she worked the fastenings of her shirt.  It followed Cullen’s to the floor, leaving her breasts covered only by the sheer lace of her bra. 

Cullen swallowed hard as he watched Malika reach behind her and reveal her breasts to him in all their glory.  He couldn’t contain his excitement as he reached for her.  Her breasts fit perfectly in his hands, her nipples large and hardening under his attention.  Moving one hand, he latched onto the rosy nipple, suctioning it into his mouth and flicking it firmly with his tongue.

“Ahh, that’s...mmm...” Malika gasped, cradling his head to her.  The sensations he created with his actions coupled with the heat of his mouth were unbelievable.  She hissed in frustration when he pulled away from her.  She looked down into his handsome face.  He licked his lips, and then said something that made her pussy flood.

“I like how you put your knees on either side of my hips.  Will you put your knees over my shoulders?  I want to kiss you.”  Cullen’s voice was deeper than she’d ever heard it.  She nodded, climbing off of him.  There was much giggling as they both removed the last of their clothing.  Cullen centered himself on the rug in front of the fireplace, holding out his hand to her.  Malika took it, and their lips met again, kisses existing in the spaces between shifting bodies as they found the right position.

“I’ve wanted to do this with you for longer than I should admit.”  Cullen whispered.  He guided her into place.  His breath was coming fast, his head swimming with the scent of her.  Watching her for her response, he raised his mouth, and kissed each of her inner thighs.  He decorated her mound with light kisses, working his way closer to his goal.  His eyes never left her face as Cullen parted the lips of her pussy with his tongue, teasing.  He tasted her, then grew more eager as he heard her vocal response.  He delved deeper, his hands coming into play as he held her still for his mouth.  He’d never wanted to please a woman more than he did at that moment.  

Cullen’s mouth did not disappoint.  His hot breath on her thighs, then the bold declaration that he’d fantasized about pleasuring her in this way, had her hot and ready for him before his lips had touched her at all.  His huge hands gripped her ass, pressing her into his mouth for his tongue. He’d pulled away for a moment, scar tugging that glistening mouth slightly off center.  She loved the sexy smile he’d gotten on his face right before he’d gone back to work on her.  He’d seemed intense, driven, and focused...on her pleasure.

His hot tongue worked her clit slowly in circles at first, taking his time, gentle licks and kisses teased, her pleasure growing.  Cullen spent a great deal of time working her slowly, her body winding tighter and tighter.  He changed tempo then, flicking her clit quickly and firmly, bringing her to a screaming, gushing orgasm faster than she’d thought possible.  She gasped, trying to speak, thinking he’d stop then, but he did not.  Growling wickedly, the warrior worked a large finger into her, flicking her clit again with his tongue until she spasmed around the digit.  He added a second finger and continued his lingual demonstration until she peaked a third time.

“Ancestors!”  Malika gasped weakly, collapsing next to him on the soft rug.  “Death by orgasm, Cullen?”

“Maker!  No, my Love.  It’s the sounds you make.  I find it most arousing.  I just want to you to keep making them.”  Cullen’s imperfect grin tugged at her heart.  He’d rolled so that he was on his side, leaning on his elbow.  He not only knew how to lick a girl to the little death, the words he uttered were a tribute to that mouth as well.  The firelight flickered over him, outlining his skin in a golden glow.  His neglected cock stood out from his body, bobbing as he laughed.

“I want you inside me.”  Malika declared.  His smile faded as he moved to cover her body with his.  She made room for him in the cradle of her hips.  His lips met hers at the same time his cock brushed against her.  One more push, and he was sliding inside, filling and stretching her at last.  She was grateful that he’d taken his time entering her, as while humans and dwarves weren’t all that different, he was larger than anyone she’d been with before.  

“Ah...Malika, you feel so good around me.”  Cullen hissed as he began to move.  She was smaller than he’d expected, but they still fit together perfectly.  His gaze slid over her creamy skin, followed by his hands.  She was curvy and strong, her body fit from years of training.  He found her bewitching.  Her small hands clung to his arms as he moved over her.  He loved the long, glorious slide each time he moved in and out, his lover’s body wriggling underneath him with another orgasm.  It didn’t take much more for him to lose himself in the feel of her, his body taut as he spilled inside her.

 

~oOo~

 

Cullen awoke with the light streaming into the room.  That was to be expected.  He’d never fixed his roof.  He stretched.  The bed was not his, the sheets were too fine.  His brain still fuzzy from sleep, he was confused for all of five seconds. The sensation of small hands caressing him under the covers was unusual, drawing a delighted gasp from him.  A moment later when he heard a giggle and a hot mouth covered his cock, Cullen realized that it was the best morning he’d ever enjoyed.

Much later as Cullen sat with Malika at breakfast, Varric wandered by whistling.  The bard hadn’t missed that Cullen had not exited the Inquisitor’s tower until morning.  The Herald and the Commander looked...happy.  They were constantly touching, and both of them looked short on sleep.  Varric was feeling quite pleased with himself.  He rubbed his hands together and scanned the room.   _ Who next? _ He thought.  _ Ahhh...those two. _

“Hey, Bull...join me.  How are things?  Do you still hate Dorian?”

 

The End. 

Thank You For Reading.


End file.
